2000_chevrolet_monte_carlo_400_fantasy_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
2000 Chevrolet Monte Carlo 400 Fantasy Edition
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Chevrolet Monte Carlo 400 @ Richmond International Raceway, September 9th, 2000) * This is Part 3 of the wiki-special legacy of various characters racing in the 2000 NASCAR Winston Cup Series (which is now the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series) Championship Series trying to win the coveted NASCAR Winston Cup Series trophy in a 36-race schedule (from February to November. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) # 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) # 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) # 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) # 5 Kelloggs Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) # 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) # 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) # 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) # 9 Cartoon Network Ford (Reggie Bullnerd) # 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 11 Paychex Ford (Eduardo) # 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) # 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) # 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Utonium) # 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) # 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) # 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) # 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morbucks) # 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) # 24 DUPONT "End Of The Rainbow" Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) # 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) # 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") # 27 VIAGRA Pontiac (Cosmo) # 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) # 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) # 32 Tide Pontiac (Blossom Utonium) # 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) # 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) # 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) # 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) # 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Utonium) # 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin) # 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Chester McBadbat) # 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) # 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) # 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) # 75 Dinner & A Show/Pizza Hut Ford (Patrick Star) # 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) # 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) # 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) # 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) # 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) # 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Plot * After getting wrecked by Denzel Crocker at the finish of the 2000 Coca-Cola 600, Timmy Turner after 4 months had an EXCELLENT opportunity to show Denzel Crocker up for wrecking him and preventing his #24 DUPONT Chevrolet from going into Victory Lane in NASCAR's longest race, because he chose Richmond International Raceway to be the site of his vengeance against the #99 Exide Batteries Ford of Denzel Crocker. Bubbles and Tommy (now a NASCAR Busch Series driver) & Tammy Turner tried convincing Timmy not to vow revenge on the track that Saturday night, but a vindictive Timmy Turner was too focused on Denzel Crocker to listen. Jorgen Von Strangle gave the command to fire the engines in the Chevrolet Monte Carlo 400. Timmy Turner led 132 laps, and Denzel Crocker led 87 laps in that race. There were 13 Servicemaster Clean caution flags in the Chevrolet Monte Carlo 400, as the race was filled with, paybacks on the track, sparks flying, angrily finger pointing at drivers, knee-pad throwing, and a lot of angry drivers. For 400 laps, there was a lot of action on the track, but the BIGGEST action of the night came with 3 laps to go (Lap 398 out of 400 laps) when Timmy Turner's chance for revenge had come. Turner deliberately spun Denzel Crocker out coming into Turn #3 and Bubbles got by both of them to take the checkered flag under the Servicemaster Clean caution flag. Timmy's fans cheered LOUDLY when that happened because they hated Crocker with a passion. While pulling into the pits to pack up and head to Loudon, New Hampshire for the 27th race of the 36-race schedule, Crocker rammed into Timmy's #24 DUPONT Chevrolet and the 2 drivers and their pit-crews brawled in the pits, After being forcefully restrained, Crocker decided to show Timmy up in his hauler after staring at the #24 hauler with his critical eyes. Crocker dashed for the hauler, punched the race officials guarding the hauler out of the way, entered the hauler and attacked Timmy again. After the hauler-brawl and on the way to Loudon, New Hampshire, Timmy told Bubbles and his children that he was fined $25,000 by NASCAR and put on probation for the rest of the season for his actions against Denzel Crocker on and off the track. Crocker only received the probation for the remainder of the year. Quotes Quote 1 *(wiki-special opens in Timmy and Bubbles' RV with Bubbles (in her racing uniform), Tommy Turner, and Tammy Turner watching the highlights on TV from when Tommy Turner won the NASCAR Busch Series FUNAI 250 the night prior, while Timmy was getting suited up for the race) *(scene shows Bubbles, Tommy & Tammy making eye contact with the T.V) *Joe Moore (MRN Radio / voice only): Here they come in Turn #3 for the 250th and final time this evening, Turner trying to make his move in the corner, now Tommy shoots Harvick up the racetrack in-between Turns 3 & 4! *Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio / voice only) Tommy Turner will immediately get by and win the FUNAI 250! What an unforgettable last-second surge made by the #43 Blubber Nuggets Chevrolet of debutting driver, Tommy Turner to beat the #21 PayDay Chevrolet of Kevin Harvick! What an incredible night here in Richmond, and we're looking forward to seeing more of that track action tomorrow night in the NASCAR Winston Cup Series when they race the Chevy Monte Carlo 400! *Bubbles turns T.V off* *Bubbles: Oh! Tommy, I'm so-so-so-so SO proud of you! If your daddy and I hadn't let you take racing lessons at such a young age, we may never have won! I'm such a happy mommy! And that move on Kevin Harvick last night had me and Tammy screaming and jumping. *giggles* *Tommy: Well, thanks for the compliment on my bump on Harvick, Mom. It's not only my first win in the NASCAR Busch Series, but my first career win even in a major sport even though this is one level below the top level (Referring to the NASCAR Winston Cup Series). I told dad that I am working my way up to race with you and my dad in Winston Cup. *Bubbles: Awww.... *hugs Tommy and kisses him on the cheek* *Tammy: Can I join in, mom? *Bubbles: Sure, little princess. *Tammy: Yeah! *joins in a group hug* *Timmy: *comes out of the bathroom in his racing suit* I'm getting my revenge on that Crockpot no matter how much anyone and I mean ANYONE whines and *bleep*s at me to not retaliate! Nobody should tell me to stay off Crocker's rear bumper tonight, cause I'm spinning that lunkhead out by the end of this race like he spun ME out back in May! *Bubbles: Timmykins, no! You can't wreck Crocker deliberately! You'll get into big trouble! BIG!!!! *Tommy: Yeah mom's right, Dad! It ain't like me bumpin' Harvick outta the way last night, you could REALLY get into serious trouble, ESPECIALLY with the NASCAR sport itself! *Bubbles: And please don't use bad words, Timmy. *Timmy: Hey! My chance for vegeance is tonight, and I'll make sure it ain't my fault and that it's Crocker's own fault! *leaves door* *Bubbles: *gasps* Oh! That Timmy! *tears up and gasps sadly* He doesn't listen! *cries* * *Tommy and Tammy rub Bubbles' back to sooth her* *Tammy: Don't worry, Mom. Timmy will soon get himself into trouble and LEARN from his mistake. *Tommy: And don't forget, NASCAR could put him on probation instead of giving himself the boot. Never forget my words of advice, boys have at it. *scene cuts to Bubbles signing autographs with Bart, Lisa, Edd, Ed, and Kevin* *Bubbles (while signing a boy's #43 STP backpack): I'm getting so many fans who want my autograph! I think I even saw a girl holding a cute little plushie of me! (to the boy) Here you go sweetie. *Boy with #43 STP backpack: Awww... you're the best and the cutest, Bubbles, go win tonight's race, My #1 favorite driver! *Bubbles: You're welcome, and I'll try and win for you! *suddenly, the girl Bubbles mentioned comes up to her just after Bubbles signed the boy's #43 STP backpack* *Bubbles (to herself): Awww... that's the girl with the cute little plushie toy of me! *Girl with #43 STP plushie toy: Hi, Bubbles, can I get your autograph? I love you and your car! *Bubbles: *blushes* Awww... I'll sign that for you, sweetie. *signs the girl's Bubbles 43 STP plushie toy* Here you go! *giggles* *Edd (in unison to signing a 10 year-old girl's back to school backpack): Well, it seems you have become a top fan-favorite, Bubbles. *Girl with backpack: Thank you, Double-D! Be safe! *Edd: My pleasure, and I'll try my best to drive cautiously and stay out of harm's way. *Bart (annoyed about back to school beginning 2 days after the race): Well, I can't believe it's back to school already after seeing these stupid backpacks! No wait, I ain't in school anymore! Hah! Eat my shorts Ms. Krabappel, and smell ya later, stinky Skinner! *Lisa (in unison to signing a boy's Lisa Simpson #88 T-shirt): You're lucky Ms. Krabappel and Principal Skinner didn't get tickets to see tonight's race and hear what you just said, Bart. (to the boy) Here you go. *Boy with #88 shirt: Thanks, Lisa! You're the best! *Bart: *scoffs* BIG WHOOP! So what are Ms. Krabappel and stupid Skinner gonna do?! Expel me from school even though I don't go there anymore? HAH! That's because I'm famous in the NASCAR Winston Cup Series, baby! *Ed (while signing a teenage boy's #18 shirt): Like hot dogs? *Boy with #18 shirt: *laughs* You're such a ham, Ed! *Ed: You're welcome! *Edd: Um, don't you mean thank you, Ed? *Ed: Have not a clue to what you just said, Double-D. *Boy with 18 shirt: Thanks for the autograph, Ed. Go kick some butt on that track tonight, man! Put McRich in the wall cause you're my big-time fave, Monobrow! GO #18!!!! *Ed: Come again! *Edd: Please Ed, no more sillyness. *Ed: But I love writing my name on people's what'cha-ma-call-its, Double-D! *Edd: No disrespect intended, but that's called signing autographs, Ed. *Ed: Like report cards? *Bart (sarcastically): Yeah, like stupid report cards! *mutters to himself while autograph Moe Slezak's 1:24 scale diecast car* Here you go, Moe. *Moe: Thanks, Bart. Do good on that track tonight, and if that Morebucks puts you into the wall, I'll tear her crown apart! Heh! Take care, Bart! *Bart: Peace, Moe! *goes on to autograph Ralph Wiggum's Bart Simpson shirt* *Bart: Hey Ralph, what's new in the world of Ralphie? (in his own head) Even though I find his world possibly stupider than Ed's) *Ralph Wiggum (to Bart): NASCAR is my bestest sport to watch! It's neat how the cars don't get carsick going around in a circle so many times. Their gas tanks smell like gasoline! I love you, Mr. Lisa! *Bart: There here you go Ralphie boy, want an autograph, Chief? *Chief Wiggum: Yeah, can you please autograph my LardLad Donut Box? *Bart: Sure thing, Chief. *begins signing Chief Wiggum's donut box* Hope you enjoyed the debut of my LardLad Donuts NASCAR commercial last night. *Chief Wiggum: You bet I did, Bart. Now everytime I watch that commercial, I have my stomach screaming for crullers. *Bart: *finishes signing Chief Wiggum's LardLad Donut box* Here you go, Chief. *Chief Wiggum: Thanks, Bart. *opens donut box and eats a doughnut while walking with Ralph* *Ralph: Hey Daddy, I want to be a racecar driver they go.... *imitates car*. *Chief Wiggum (with his mouthful): I bet you will someday, Ralphie. *chews noisily on his doughnut* *Kevin (while signing a pretty blonde 16 year-old girl's (with blue eyes) #44 Hot Wheels shirt): So I heard you came all the way from California to watch me race tonight, eh babe? *Teenage Girl (excitedly): Ah, Kev! You really bring joy to my heart. I'm spending my sweet 16 watching you kick Eddy's bumper tonight. *Kevin: And you're really beautiful as a #44 fan, and you're twice as beautiful as a 16 year-old. I think you deserve a hug for your sweet 16, babe. *Teenage girl: *gasps* Oh my, God! *giggles as Kevin gives her a hug* *Kevin (while hugging the 16-year old girl): Awwww... Don't worry babe, I'll take care of Dorky for you tonight. *gives a #44 Hot Wheels gift bag (with a sweet 16 card and an autographed #44 Hot Wheels 1:24 diecast car) to the girl* I wanna give this to you for your Sweet 16, sweetheart. *Teenage girl: *gasps* You thought of me, Kev?! *Kevin: Why don't you read the card and find out for yourself? *Teenage girl: *opens card, finds 8 NAPA 500 tickets, and reads Kevin's card* *Kevin (voice only): Follow your dreams and someday, you'll be burning rubber too like my #44 Hot Wheels Pontiac. Love: Kevin. P.S Happy Sweet 16, Brielle! *Teenage girl: *gasps cutely* How did you know my name? *Kevin: Just a lucky guess.... Brielle. *Teenage girl: Kevin, you're AWESOME! *Kevin: Like another hug, Brie? *Teenage girl: Sure! *giggles as Kevin hugs her* *Edd: My, Kevin really is fan friendly. *Lisa: He really is, Edd. It's a pity the bad drivers except Eddy aren't. Quote 2 * Quote 3 *P.A Speaker: And now for the most famous words in motorsports, representing the new Fairy Flakes cereal, which will be sponsoring Cosmo in the next race in New Hampshire, please welcome your grand marshal for this evening, the C.O.O of Fairy World, Jorgen Von Strangle! *fans cheers loudly* *Jorgen: Well, I can't believe it, I'm representing my new cereal product and saying these 4 famous words, and I'm gonna say them now before I go back to Fairy World and punish Binky! Gentlemen Start Your Engines!!!!! *poof* *crowd cheers loudly, engines start and rev loudly* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): The engines have fired, and the cars roar to life on this quarter-mile "D" shaped oval best known as Richmond International Raceway for tonight's running of the Chevy Monte Carlo 400. Green flag drops next on ESPN. *scene cuts to Bubbles cockpit in the pits* Quote 4 *Bob Jenkins (ESPN/ with the cars in double-file formation entering Turn #3 on the final warmup lap): And there on the flagstand is Rahart Adams with a Timmy Turner #24 coat, about set to wave the green flag and turn these beasts loose on this quarter-mile short track, *cars enter Turn #4 still in double file formation* (in unison to the hyped up crowd cheering loudly, holding up fan-signs, and taking pictures* and look at these flashbulbs in the stands go! NOBODY is sitting down! *Benny Parsons (ESPN): Trust me, Bob NOTHING is better and exciting in the WORLD than a Saturday night at the races! * *pace car pulls into the pits and the fans scream and cheer like crazy* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Here we go! Pace car pulls off the track in front of 80,000 strong! Lisa Simpson's #88 Quality Care Ford will lead the field to the green... *Rahart Adams waves green flag, crowd screams and cheers loudly, cars accelerate to take the green flag* and Rahart Adams waves it! Glad you're with us on ESPN, and we're now underway in the Chevrolet Monte Carlo 400! *Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): We're set to go! Pace car is in, a ballistic sold out crowd on their feet screaming wildly as Lisa Simpson now leads the field down for the start! *Barney Hall (MRN Radio): Now the green flag goes in the air, LIsa Simpson on the break, really gets a good start heading into Turn #1, she'll dive into there half a car-length in front of Sheldon J. Plankton. *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): They all dive into Turn #1 in pace-car formation as Lisa Simpson gets the good run in the middle of Turns 1 & 2, she'll now open the gap coming off of Turn #2 and slam the door on Plankton, Ed Monobrow in the 3rd postion is now getting Plankton to feel the heat as they roar down the backstretch here in Richmond! *Dave Moody (MRN Radio): Into the backstraightaway, Ed Monobrow now sticks his nose underneath the #28 Texaco Havoline Ford of Sheldon J. Plankton into Turn #3, as the #18 and #28 are now are wheel-to-wheel for the 2nd position heading into Turn #4! *Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): Off Turn #4, Lisa Simpson leads lap 1 out of 400 laps this evening, and the battle for second still heating up between the #18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac and the #28 Texaco Havoline Ford! *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Into Turn #1, Ed and Plankton are now side by side for the #2 spot, Ed now gets the good run in the middle of the corners, Ed now is half a car-length in front of Plankton as they head off of Turn #2 as he now gets a good run off the corner, and now Eddy McRich (in 3rd place) in the #3 slides and saves the car, but he's now losing a few postions as Wanda Godparent, Denzel Crocker, Trixie Tang, and Bart Simpson all pass him on the backstretch! * *scene cuts to the ESPN Broadcast booth) *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Lisa Simpson is really showing true power and agility in the first 2 laps of tonight's Chevy Monte Carlo 400, but the top fan-favorite tonight, Timmy Turner said earlier today that he might have something for Denzel Crocker later in this race. *scene cuts back to the track and into the pits. To Dr. Jerry Punch (ESPN pit reporter). *Dr. Jerry Punch (ESPN / in the pits): Well Timmy Turner said on his interview during the pre-race is that after 4 months of agony after what he calls embarrassment back at Lowe's Motor Speedway, is that he is strongly fed up with Crocker's deviosity on the track, referring to the races in Dover (speedway) when he wrecked while Timmy was in the pits, putting the #24 team a lap down, Watkins Glen (road course), when Crocker turned his DUPONT Chevrolet around in Turn #1 on the first lap, and when Crocker robbed him of the win in Michigan 4 weeks ago when he turned Cosmo Godparent around and bringing out a caution late the race to prevent him from winning the PEPSI 400 (in reference to when Remy Buxaplenty got by Timmy on a restart with 2 laps to go and held him off). He said those races really hurt him and his family, but he said during his pre-race interview that Richmond is the PERFECT track to seek vengeance against the #99 EXIDE Batteries Ford, and said tonight will be the night no one and not even Denzel Crocker would forget, but for Crocker, a negative way. * *scene cuts to Lisa's cockpit* *(coming off Turn #4 on Lap #11) *Lisa (on her radio communiating with her crew chief, Colin): The car feels good, Colin! So far I'm leading the most laps, and I might be one of the ones most dominant tonight. *Colin (on his radio communicating with Lisa / in the pits): Well, Richmond IS your favorite track, because I remember celebrating with you when we won here back in May, a week prior to The Winston All-Star Race @ Lowes Motor Speedway. *Lisa (on her radio communicating with Colin): How are Timmy and Bubbles doing? *Colin (on his radio communicating with Lisa): Well Bubbles made her way to 8th, Timmy is now fighting Morebucks for the 11th position. *Lisa (on her radio communicating with Colin): Oh, I can't stand Morebucks' whining anymore. No matter how much I want to put that boisterous spoiled brat into the wall myself, I still must obey NASCAR rules and regulations. Quote 5 *(Lap 182 out of 400 laps after a cycle of green flag pit stops) *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): The battle for the 13th postion is heating up between Rolf Shepherd and Remy Buxaplenty. *Benny Parsons (ESPN): Remy sure wants to take that away to keep his hopes and chances of making the Chase For The Cup (NASCAR Playoffs) alive. *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Remember, Remy still NEEDS to finish 13th or better in order to make the Chase (10 race playoff that eliminates the worst finishing driver in 9 races, and only 2 make it to the last race as title contenders), and he is STILL putting pressure on the #77 JASPER Ford! *Benny Parsons (ESPN): And let's not forget that Rolf Shepherd needs to WIN the race in order to knock Remy out of that final playoff spot. *(Scene cuts into Rolf's cockpit / Heading into Turn #3) *Rolf: Filthy animals like you don't put their noses up Rolf's bumper! *(scene cuts to Remy's cockpit / in-between Turns 3 & 4) *Remy Buxplenty: Oh, please. A foreigner like you shouldn't even be allowed to race with your lack of how horsepowered cars work. You don't stand a chance. (snobby laugh) *(onto the frontstretch to complete Lap 182 of 400 laps) *Rolf: Do not insult Rolf! Cars are not powered by horses! And you are wrong at criticizing Rolf's chances at making the RACECAR playoffs! *Kevin (on Rolf's radio / unenuthusiastically): It's NASCAR, Rolf. *Rolf: *growls* Whatever you call the automobile sport, Rolf will be the luckiest shepherd alive in the sport of RACECAR! *(diving into Turn #1) *Remy: Heh, I doubt it. *(scene cuts to the track, showing Penny pulling into the pits to serve a pit-road speeding penalty) *Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): Sadly, the #97 John Deere Ford of Penny Sanchez will get that pass-through penalty after she was too fast exiting pit road, she will now head into pit road to serve her penatly--. *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): WHOA! Trouble off Turn 2 as Rolf Shepherd gets turned around and pows hard into the inside retaining wall! What hard lick taken by the #77 JASPER Ford! *(Scene cuts to Rolf's cockpit / in unison to Joe Moore's quotes) *Rolf: *gets turned around by Remy Buxaplenty* Whoa, EEEEEK--!!!! *car pows into wall* UNGH! *car scrapes along the wall and stops* *growls* NE'ER DO WELL! * angrily bangs steering wheel with both fists in extreme fury/ tow trucks and a safety vehicle arrive to the scene in unsion to his tantrum on the steering wheel, in unison* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN) Rolf's still steaming mad even when the tow trucks arrive to take his car to the garage. Rolf now exits the torn up racecar and is now being taken to the infield care-center by NASCAR officials in a safety vehicle. To Dr. Jerry Punch. *Jerry Punch (ESPN/ while inside the safety vehicle with Rolf): Well, Rolf you seem to have taken a hard lick into that backstetch wall, how upsetting did it feel to you? *Rolf (being interviewed by Dr. Jerry Punch / with a towel in his hand): Well, it felt very upsetting to Rolf, and Rolf hopes Buxaplenty doesn't tear apart Rolf's car ever again! *Jerry Punch (ESPN): Boy, you still seem mad Rolf, and why did you blame your accident on Remy Buxaplenty? *Rolf: Well, that Remy boy is soon going to pay next week in Loudon, New Hampshire when Rolf wins and is given a lobster, even though Rolf has painful experiences with lobsters! (referring to the "Ed Edd n Eddy" episode "Scrambled Ed") *cries covering face with a towel* *Jerry Punch (ESPN): Rolf Shepherd, not very happy. Back to you, Bob and BP. *(scene cuts inside Bubbles' cockpit) Quote 6 * Quote 7 * (Coming off Turn 2 into the backstretch) * Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Timmy and Crocker, still battling it out for the win here in Richmond! * Dave Moody (MRN Radio): The #24 and #99 machines are still battling as they approach the backstraightaway, Turner is on the low side right underneath the Exide Batteries Ford, * (leaders head into the backstraightaway and then into Turn #3) * Dave Moody (MRN Radio): Timmy won't give up as they head into Turn #3--! HE GETS INTO DENZEL!!!! Crocker spins in Turn 3 and POWS the outside retaining wall, as Bubbles Utonium Turner takes the lead heading to the caution and soon-to-be checkered flag. * Joe Moore (MRN Radio): And the'yre saying that crash might've been DELIBERATE! I don't think NASCAR's gonna like this one, because it looks the blame's on Timmy Turner, despite the fans are spmehow cheering LOUDLY for the #24 DUPONT Chevrolet! *Dave Moody (MRN Radio): Looks like they really hated Crocker all through the season. Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired) & Benny Parsons (1941-2007). * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-special legacy will be Allen Bestwick, Joe Moore, Barney Hall (now retired), Dave Moody, Eli Gold, and Kyle Rickey. The pit reporters (radio) will be Winston Kelly, Jason Toy, Steve "The Postman" Post, Jim Phillips, and Jeff Streigle. * Timmy Turner will be driving the #24 DUPONT "End Of The Rainbow" scheme as his special paint scheme in this race. * Tommy and Tammy Turner (from "Channel Chasers") are Timmy & Bubbles children in this wiki-special legacy. * Tommy Turner winning the Funai 250 Busch Series race at Richmond the night before the race, was a cameo on T.V when he nudged Kevin Harvick out of the way.